La Hipocondríaca
by Phoenix1202
Summary: Rachel y Quinn, paciente y doctora, la una cree que va morir en 6 meses y la otra quiere solucionar su error para que no la demanden. "Hagas lo que hagas no la enamores y menos lo hagas tu, Quinn Fabray" Ella no pensaba en el amor en este momento pero era difícil con la sonrisa de Rachel Berry adornando su rostro. Universo Alterno.
1. Capitulo I

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así Dianna/Quinn seguiría en Glee. **_

_**Fanfic AU (Universo Alterno) **_

_LA HIPOCONDRIACA_

CAPITULO I

Por fin había acabado el último paciente del día, fueron cuantos ¿10 o tal vez 15? La cuenta exacta no la tenía muy bien, ya que ella no era la encargada de cuantos pacientes atendía sino su secretaría, sin contar claro, el experimento que estaba llevando a cabo sobre las células madres, sabía que si podía conseguirlo, sería el tope más alto de su carrera como médica, además que ayudaría a muchísimas personas, la mayoría de ellas eran sus pacientes.

Doctora Fabray, que tenga una buena noche –La despidió su secretaria, una mujer ya casi anciana, le colocaba unos 60 años, la cual había estado trabajando con su padre desde que tenía memoria y por ello no era capaz de despedirla, ni siquiera aconsejarle que se diera un retiro. La mujer era feliz con lo que hacía y ella no sería la que la despidiera.

Ey Quinn ¿Qué tal el día? –Preguntó una morena que llegaba desde el pasillo izquierdo, dando un largo y sonoro bostezo.

Se puede decir que bien, pero ya sabes, ser reumatóloga nunca es fácil, sin contar los pacientes nuevos. –Respondió la rubia, acercándose a su amiga con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata.- ¿Qué tal ha sido el tuyo Santana? ¿Tienes turno más tarde?

Quinn Fabray, hija casi única de padres médicos, 24 años, rubia de unos hermosos ojos avellana, graduada con honores de la carrera de Medicina, especialista en la reumatología y futura inventora de una cura para todos los que sufrían problemas inmunológicos con ayuda de células madres y actualmente en una relación con el doctor más aclamado por las enfermeras. El doctor Evans.

Podría decirse que bien, un niño se me vomito encima, se me vomito! ¿Lo puedes creer? Estuve a punto de decir una palabrota frente a su madre, creo que jamás de los jamases tendré hijos –Respondió la latina soltando un gruñido por el recuerdo.- No, he acabado. Pase dos pacientes para verlos mañana y es que, carajos después de ese episodio, lo que menos quieren es recibir una doctora echando madres.

Entiendo –Murmuro Quinn- No hay muchos niños en la zona de neurología, así que se me hace extraño que…

Ya ya Fabray, no empieces. Sabes bien que no estaba en mi consultorio, sino el de Brittany –Respondió Santana sin ni siquiera dejar que la rubia terminara la frase- Y antes de que me reproches algo, te recuerdo que antes de que estuvieras enojada con labios gigantes Evans, hacías lo mismo

Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, con ganas de pedirle que no le dijera así, pero lo dejo pasar. Santana tenía razón en lo que decía así que no podía juzgarle nada y después de todo, el niño que la vomito le había dado su castigo.

¿Tienes algo que hacer o vas a casa? –Preguntó la reumatóloga, capaz no era ninguna de las dos cosas y se iría con su novia.

Santana había sido para Quinn, más que una amiga y sin malinterpretarlo. La morena y la rubia habían sido como hermanas casi toda la vida y digo casi, porque el principio de su relación fue desastrosa y hasta peligrosa, aun recordaba cómo se habían mechoneado en la secundaria a causa de… ¿De qué era? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba, solo sabía que las peleas no eran nada en comparación de lo unida que estaban ahora.

Se habían conocido en el colegio, cuando ella era capitana de las porristas y Santana había decidido entrar a quitarle el puesto. Después de un año de estar como perros y gatos, por cuestiones de la vida se volvieron casi inseparables, las reinas del colegio y nadie podían pasar por encima de ellas. Donde estaba Quinn estaba Santana y viceversa, por un momento llegaron a creer que eran novias, cuando la latina acepto su homosexualidad, pero nunca paso a algo mayores, las dos sabían bien que su relación eran como Batman y Robin, Watson y Holmes, Goku y Vegeta para los que les guste el anime, ósea como hermanos, así Vegeta (Santana) muchas veces no lo aceptara.

Me voy a casa, estoy realmente cansada, quiero pegarme un baño y a dormir. ¿Me podrías llevar? Brittany quedo que me recogía pero no la quiero despertar, ahora ya admiro su trabajo, ser pediatra no es nada fácil y menos con todos esos mocosos dando vueltas…

¿Estás consciente que si Britt eligió ser pediatra es porque le gustan los niños y algún día va querer formar una familia, no? –Le preguntó Quinn después de decirle que la llevaría, entrando al ascensor del Hospital y oprimir el primer piso.

Lo sé, pero no será ahora. Ni siquiera nos hemos casado por Dios, menos aún vamos a estar pensando en tener hijos… -Respondió Santana cruzándose de brazos.- Y no vale la inseminación artificial sin antes de casarse Fabray

Otra carcajada se le escapó a la rubia, lo que generó una mirada de odio de parte de la latina mientras salían del ascensor camino a su carro. La casa de Santana quedaba a un par de cuadras de su casa así que no le costaba nada en llevarla. Quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sin decir nada mientras veía una las luces de la ciudad y la otra la carretera por donde conducía.

¿Cómo siguió lo de la demanda? –Preguntó la morena de repente, lo que hizo que Quinn diera un pequeño brinco de la impresión, no había esperado que le hablara.

Supongo que mejor, en esta semana Joseph irá hablar en el tribunal… -Respondió la rubia mientras daba un giro al volante en una curva.

Que maldita injusticia, el solo estaba haciendo su trabajo! Los médicos no somos perfectos y nos podemos equivocar, solo fue un error mal, a la mierda! –Se quejó la morena, dándole una patada de frustración al carro, aunque no demasiado dura para que la rubia no se molestara con ella por dañar su vehículo.

Lo sé, pero hay pacientes que no entienden eso… No podemos perder la clínica Santana, es lo único que tenemos, es lo que nos ha dejado papá.

No más errores en los resultados, lo sé –Soltó sin querer más hablar del tema.

Después de terminar la secundaria, la familia de Quinn decidió mudarse a New York, sobre todo para que ella estudiara en una excelente universidad y Santana, que era ya como parte de la familia, la invitaron que si quería podía irse con ellos. Allí tendría mayores oportunidades para estudiar lo que quisieran y luego para trabar así que la latina sin dudarlo se encamino con los Fabray, dejando su familia en Lima.

Las dos habían estudiado medicina, en universidades diferentes a causa del nivel económico de ambas, si embargos las dos obtuvieron notas superiores en todas las materias en su respectiva universidad. Cuando terminaron y se especializaron, el padre de Quinn decidió dejarlas a cargo de su hospital privado, siendo Co-dueñas. Había pasado un mes desde que su padre se había retirado y ahora ellas eran las responsables de que la demanda que le habían puesto al hospital por un diagnostico incorrecto, que el paciente supo aprovechar para ganarse plata fácilmente y dejando mal al hospital.

Aquí estamos ¿Nos vemos mañana? –Pregunto Quinn al estacionar su carro al frente de la puerta de la casa de la que era como su hermana y su otra mejor amiga. Brittany Pierce.

Claro rubia, trabajamos en el mismo hospital ¿Lo recuerdas? Y si llegas hablar con Evans… Nah, olvídalo –La morena le hizo un guiño y se encamino a la casa. Sabía que diría algo para fastidiarlo o fastidiarla a ella, así era Santana y le gustaba molestar, la conocía bien y por ello ya ni se enojaba.

Arranco de nuevo el carro, en dirección esta vez a su casa "Baño y a la cama" recordó las palabras de Santana, eso era precisamente lo que iba hacer apenas llegara, no tenía ganas para nada más. Sam podía enojarse todo lo que quisiera, hoy no le contestaría, no quería dañar su noche por una pelea con él.

-/-/-/-/-

Kurt, por favor dime ¿No me ves ronchas? ¿La cara más roja? ¿Nada? –Una morocha se veía al espejo una y otra vez, pasando su mano por su frente con inquietud para volverse donde su mejor amigo, se sentía mareada… Sí, mareada y tal vez con algo de vomito.

Estas bien Rachel, te lo he repetido por centésima vez –Respondió el chico con cara de aburrimientos, sin ni siquiera ver a su amiga, estaba demasiado concentrado en leer su revista de modas y lo último que había salido.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin ni siquiera me miras Kurt Hummel? –El nombrado levanto sus ojos con pereza, para volver a decir un "Estás bien" y volver sus ojos a su interesante revista- Por suerte hoy tengo cita médica

No sé por qué te preocupas tanto Rachel, siempre repites que estás enferma y en realidad nunca lo estás –Comentó el castaño, cogiendo una de las bolitas de chocolate que se encontraban a su derecha para cuando tenían invitados, metiéndosela a la boca.

¿Se te olvido la muerte de mi madre? Todos le decían lo mismo y se murió, apenas y la pude conocer Kurt! ¿Qué tal que yo tenga aquella enfermedad? Estoy segura que tengo los síntomas –Rachel se mordió su labio superior, recogiendo las últimas cosas que le faltaban para dirigirse al hospital.

Como digas entonces, cuando llame alguno de tus padres le digo que ya te has ido, te deseo suerte amiga –Por primera vez en aquella conversación, Kurt se levantó de su silla para besar la mejilla de la castaña, y volverse luego a sentar y seguir con su lectura.

Rachel estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa a decir verdad. Había llegado hace un par de años a New York con la idea de brillar en la ciudad de los sueños con su mejor amigo y para conocer a su madre. Se había criado con una pareja de gays y los amaba profundamente pero sin embargo, quería conocer a la mujer que le había dado vida. Fueron cuestión de meses en los que su madre le detectaron una enfermedad sin cura y se la llevo, enfermedad de hereditaria y por ello, ella había ido en aquella ocasión al hospital.

Buenas tardes, Anna ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó la castaña al llegar al tercer piso del hospital, frente a la secretaría que la recibía. Había ido tantas veces que la señora ya la conocía de memoria y hasta podía decirse que eran amigas.

Rachel, querida… ¿Qué te trae esta vez por acá? –Preguntó con una sonrisa maternal la mujer, levantándose del puesto para abrazar a la chica- ¿Tienes consulta?

Sí, es un día importante para mi ¿Sabes? –Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa por el abrazo de la señora.- Por cierto, ¿No me ve ronchas en la cara? ¿O algo roja? Kurt dice que no tengo nada pero estoy segura que me vi algo, esta mañana desperté con fiebre…

¡Te vez perfecta! –Respondió la nombrada Anna, dándole una rápida mirada al monitor para volver con ella.- Llegaste justo a tiempo, como siempre. Puedes pasar, la doctora Fabray te está esperando.

Gracias… -Le dio la última sonrisa a la mujer antes de empezar a caminar hacía el consultorio ¿Había escuchado bien y había dicho doctora? Capaz se había equivocado o capaz no…

Oh, disculpe… Creo que me confundí de consultorio, este solía ser el consultorio del doctor Fabray –Se iba a devolver pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, la doctora que estaba frente al escritorio hablo.

Es aquí, el doctor Fabray se ha jubilado y yo he tomado su puesto –Respondió rápido antes de que aquella chica se alejara. Se levantó de su silla, estirando su mano con cortesía.- Quinn Fabray, yo la trataré hoy, mi padre me ha pasado todos los informes de sus pacientes, no se preocupe.

Rachel dudo si seguir o no y luego de unos segundos, cerró la puerta para ingresar a la habitación, acercando su mano a la de la doctora y entrelazarla por unos segundos.- No sabía que el doctor Fabray se había jubilado… Por cierto, Rachel Berry.

Lo ha decidido de repente, a mí también me tomo por sorpresa –Respondió la rubia formando una pequeña sonrisa ante su paciencia, buscando el folder con su historia médica- Dime señorita Berry ¿Por qué cosa en especial has venido?

Mire doctora Fabray, no quiero alargar mucho la consulta, solo quiero saber los resultados de mis exámenes, si tengo la misma enfermedad que mi madre…

¿De qué trataba la enfermedad de su madre? –Preguntó Quinn solo por curiosidad, mientras buscaba entre sus papeles y sacaba dos sobres del mismo color y del mismo tamaña, uno era de aquella chica y el otro de otra paciente que tendría que atender cuando pidiera cita, mientras que Rachel le explicaba.

Quinn… Oh perdón, no sabía que estabas en consulta –Dijo un chico que abrió de repente la puerta, con demasiado gel en el cabello al decir verdad- Solo vengo a decir que apenas termines, reunión para tratar el tema de la demanda

Gracias por avisar Blaine –Respondió la rubia antes que él saliera y dejara la puerta cerrara nuevamente.

Creo que ese doctor debería pagarle al paciente, imagínese, nosotros venimos aquí con total confianza esperando que nos ayude y que al contrario termine perjudicándonos, casi lo mata! –Dijo la morena al saber muy bien lo que pasaba en el hospital, era reconocido y el chisme había salido por todos lados, prensa, televisión, en la radio.

Sinceramente señorita Berry, prefiero evitar hablar con usted de eso –Contestó Quinn con sequedad, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que estaba viviendo para que también una paciente le replicara la situación, sin ponerse en los zapatos del doctor.- Veamos… -Solo unos segundos pasaron para que el rostro de Quinn pasara entre concentración, preocupación y por último, aceptación, otra mala noticia debía dar, esta era la parte mala de ser doctora.

¿Y? ¿Qué dice? Doctora Fabray por favor, no me guarde nada que quiero saber completamente que tengo.

Un trago de saliva y tomó aire antes de poder hablar.- Bueno señorita Berry, se supone que esto da en una edad más avanzada, más o menos entre los 40 y 50 años, no a los 24 como es su caso… Tiene el síndrome de Helga.

Unos minutos pasaron en los que Rachel capto la información y para sorpresa de Quinn, una pequeña sonrisa apareció, como si ya hubiese adivinado que ese sería su resultado, no estaba entendiendo muy bien porque reaccionaba así. ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza aquella muchacha?

Mi madre tenía esa enfermedad y sé que puede ser heredada, no me sorprende –Murmuró con tranquilidad- ¿Cuánto me queda de vida?

Unos… seis meses –Respondió Quinn después de mirar rápidamente los exámenes.- Lo siento, señorita Berry. Si quiere puede mirar sus exámenes, están sellados para que solo usted los pueda abrir y está en su derecho a pedir una segunda opinión –Comentó dando el protocolo cada vez que daba un resultado.

¿Para que los voy a ver? Si usted ya me dijo el resultado… Tengo 6 meses ¿O no? Creo que será mi oportunidad de hacer las cosas que jamás he hecho –Su sonrisa no se borraba y como un trampolín, en medio de un segundo estuvo levantada- Muchas gracias señorita Fabray, que tenga un feliz día

Sin más la morena salió del consultorio. Lo que había presentido era cierto, y Kurt había dicho que no. La fiebre, el dolor en el cuerpo, las hinchazones, el malestar en general, los dolores de cabeza, los mareos ¡todo! Hacía referente al síndrome de Helga y decían que se estaban inventando sus dolores, al final ella tenía toda la razón. Pensaba así como le había dicho a la doctora Fabray, tendría los mejores 6 meses de toda su vida. Se metería en un seguro de vida para que sus padres y Kurt tuvieran dinero para comprarse una casa en New York cuando ella muriera, pediría un préstamo al banco ya que al fin y al cabo moriría, y haría todo lo que no hubiera hecho si tuviese toda una vida por delante.

-/-/-/-/-/-

10:00 p.m

Claro Sam, podemos quedarnos para el fin de semana… También te quiero, adiós. –Termino la llamada con su novio para meterse en la cama. Tenía un vaso de café para ayudarla a terminar la noche mientras revisaba los últimos papeles que su padre le había pasado de todos sus pacientes. Uno en sí la había llamado la atención "_Rachel Barbra Berry" _La chica de hoy que está de acuerdo en denunciar al hospital si un personal se equivocaba, la chica que le tuvo que dar tan mala noticia siendo tan joven, su imagen aun la tenía en su mente.

Abrió su historia médica, para examinar mejor el por qué había llegado hasta el consultorio de su padre anteriormente, todo o casi completamente todo, el 95% de las enfermedades que ella creía tener era causa de su hipocondría.

Quinn frunció su ceño completamente y una mala sensación le invadía el cuerpo, dejo su taza de café aun lado y busco rápidamente el examen que le había leído a Rachel en su consultorio. Su boca se abrió completamente y un sudor frío le invadió el cuerpo, fueron menos de cinco segundos el que su teléfono ya se encontraba en su oreja.

¿Quinn? ¿Sucede algo? –La voz de Santana se escuchó por el aparato.

San, he cometido el peor error de mi vida –Susurro la rubia, casi temblando.- Hoy atendí una paciente, la cual me dejo en claro que demandaría un hospital si a ella le pasaría lo mismo que le paso al paciente de Joseph

¿Qué pasa con eso? Sé más clara Fabray. –Le dijo la morena sin entender a qué quería llegar su amiga.

He confundido los exámenes y le he dado un diagnostico a ella que no era. –Unos segundos de silencio que Santana no hablo y Quinn siguió- Síndrome de Helga, le dije que se moriría en 6 meses Santana, la puta madre!

Dime por favor, que ya tienes pensando alguna solución para esto, rubia… -Comentó la latina a punto de salirse del celular para asesinarla.

No, me acercaré a ella y buscaré la forma… No sé cómo Santana, pero lo arreglaré, lo prometo.

Y colgó, sin duda necesitaba otras tazas de café esta noche porque no dormiría y si pudiera, una pistola, porque quería meterse un tiro en ese mismo instante. Ojala esa tal Rachel Berry no hiciera algo loco y estúpido mientras intentaba arreglar las cosas… Arreglar las cosas y evitara que demandara al hospital.

**Wow, que largo! Me re inspiré en este capítulo. La idea fue tomada de una novela Colombiana con el mismo nombre. No me gusta ver novelas pero esta me ha encantado y por ella fue la idea del fic.**

**Como ya me sé por dónde irá la historia, será más fácil escribirla. ¿Les gusto? ¿Les dejo intriga? ¿Merece un review? **

**Ustedes deciden, solo digo que los reviews me hacen escribir más rápido (? Je, Saludes a todos! **

**Pd: El fic "**_**Vacaciones inolvidables"**_ **estaré**__**publicando el próximo cap lo más pronto posible.**


	2. Capitulo II

_**Agradecimientos: **_

_**lucyurga13**__**, **__**EatsBooks**__**, **__**PaigeMorris**__**, **__**Guest**__**, **__**Andrea**__**, **__**Alex**__**, **__**Eiva69**__**, **__**hernan**__**, **__**mdccb**__**, **__**britt-britt, **__**yoamoelamorperodetestolamonogamia**__**. **__A todos muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz, MUY feliz. Espero que este capítulo también les guste._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así Dianna/Quinn seguiría en Glee._

_Fanfic AU (Universo Alterno)_

_LA HIPOCONDRIACA_

CAPITULO II

Le dolía jodidamente la cabeza, y como si eso fuera poco, el humor de perros con el que había estado desde que se había levantado le había hecho pelear con más de la mitad del personal del hospital. Apenas y había podido dormir tres o dos horas, dormir mas no descansar, el hecho de que aquella chica pudiera demandar el hospital le ponía los pelos de punta y quitarle las ganas de nada.

Anna ¿Me podrías hacer un grandísimo favor? –La cara de Quinn era todo un poema, intentando colocar su mejor sonrisa que le salía algo torcida, con unas ojeras tapadas por el maquillaje más sin embargo se notaba en sus ojos que estaba cansada.

Niña Quinn, claro ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? –La sonrisa de la rubia se relajó, le hacía gracia que ahora ella era su jefa y la seguía llamando "Niña Quinn" Su secretaría la conocía desde pequeña cuando iba de la mano con su padre y a pesar de que ahora, ella era la doctora, le daba cierta calidez que le siguiera diciendo así.

¿Tienes el folder con los datos personales de los pacientes que atiendo? Por favor, dime que sí y que me los puedes dar, es algo urgente.

La mujer la miro como si intentara analizarla, lo que hizo que la reumatóloga se pusiera nerviosa de repente, ¿Era tan fácil descubrir que algo pasaba? ¿Qué algo realmente mal había hecho?

Claro niña Quinn, espéreme que tengo todo aquí… -Un suspiro por parte de la rubia, la cual intentó recomponer su estado.- ¿Datos personales de que paciente en especial necesitas?

Rachel Barbra Berry –Contestó con contundencia y no pasó más de algunos minutos cuando la mujer de canas le entregaba una carpeta, carpeta que tenía algunas hojas de más de las que debería, por la insistente idas al médico de la chica.- Gracias Anna, te lo devuelvo en un rato, te lo prometo.

Salió corriendo hacía su consultorio, no tendría paciente hasta dentro de un rato más, así que tendría tiempo suficiente para saber más acerca de la señorita Berry, tendría que saber lo más posible para así no meter la pata y saber porque lado decirle la verdad, solo esperaba que no hubiera hecho nada estúpido. Solo había pasado algo más de 24 horas ¿Qué podría hacer solo en un día como para que luego estuviera lamentándose?

_Nombre y Apellido: Rachel Barbra Berry_

_Edad: 24 años_

_Altura: 1.58m_

_Peso: 51 Kg_

_Lugar de residencia: 241Birch Hill New York, New York_

La tengo… -Susurro la rubia al saber dónde encontrarla.

-/-/-/-

¿Es necesario que le pongas una estrella? –Preguntó Kurt con un pañuelo en la mano, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que se escapaban por salir, aun no lo creía y no lo pensaba aceptar en mucho tiempo.

Claro que sí, y también quiero una estrella en mi ataúd, recuérdalo –Le dijo a su mejor amigo mientras firmaba aquel documento, el cuarto que había firmado en aquel día.- Ahora que sé que me moriré muy pronto, no puedo andar por ahí a pie ¿No crees? Un carro es perfecto para mí.

¿Se puede saber que pasara con el carro cuando tu…. Cuanto tú, ya sabes? –La mirada de Rachel fue severa para su amigo, como si la respuesta fuera algo obvia.- Estás loca si crees que me pienso quedar con él, no me quedaré con nada!

Vamos Kurt, ya hemos hablado de eso –Tomó a al castaño de los hombros, abrazándolo con cariño.- Te quedarás con la casa de mi madre y con el carro, el seguro de vida que firme esta mañana será para mis padres y la cuarta parte para ti y…

Por favor Rachel! Hablas como si todo eso va hacer que te recuperes, yo quiero a mi mejor amiga, no cosas materiales –Un suspiro profundo tomó, como si no quisiera que las lágrimas se le escaparan más- Poder ser los mejores de NYADA, ser famosos, dejar que yo te vista algún día…

Oye! –Un golpe de la castaña al chico, fue lo que hizo que aquel ambiente que parecía tornearse bastante deprimente se fuera, provocando risa de ambos.- Por cierto, voy a sacar un préstamo en el banco, y tú me vas a acompañar hacerlo…

¿Préstamo? Por favor Rachel, ni en una eternidad podríamos pagar algo como un préstamo, al menos no hasta que no seamos famosos ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué más vas a querer comprar?

Por suerte no voy a vivir una eternidad sino 6 meses, así que no tendré que preocuparme por pagarlo y lo que quiero comprar con él es una sorpresa –Soltó la pequeña estrella, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-/-/-/-

¿No deberías hablar con ella Santi? Esta mañana la vi y estaba muy nerviosa, me preocupa que esté así, a Quinn la solemos ver de otra forma –Preguntó una rubia a su novia, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

No, es completa y total culpa de ella en el aprieto en el que se metió, no pienso hablar nada con Fabray –Contestó la latina, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la rubia.- No sabes lo que nos ha costado mantener este hospital Britt

Claro que lo sé ¿Se te olvido que soy tu novia? –Un puchero por parte de ella, lo que hizo que la morocha al ver aquel gesto saliera de su escondite para volver a besarla- Con besos no me convencerás Santana, como tampoco pudiste convencer a Lord Tubbington cuando casi lo…

Ya Britt, por favor, no empieces con ese gato –Rodo los ojos, aunque en vez de separarse, rodeo a su chica mejor de la cintura para acercarla a ella.- Sé que le debería decir algo pero sabes como soy y sabes cómo es Quinn, en vez de una plática terminaríamos en una pelea

Nada de peleas, menos en el hospital… -Susurro Brittany la cual recibió otro beso de su novia, y otro, y otro más, que pasaron de ser en sus labios a su cuello.- San…

Tengo una hora disponible y me debes la ayuda que te di ayer, cobraré ese vómito y te saldrá caro –Le dijo la morena en una voz ronca cerca del oído, estirando la mano para poder ponerle seguro a la puerta y así nadie entrara.

Sabes que me gusta pagarte todo lo que te debo…

-/-/-/-

Observo el papel con la dirección nuevamente para asegurarse que aquella era la casa y luego de estar segura, se acercó al portón para tocar un par de veces, ojala no se hubiera equivocado y estuviera en la casa de Rachel Berry. Era un barrio poco congestionado, muy tranquilo, cosa que le hacía dar un ambiente muy familiar.

¿Sí? –Preguntó el chico que salió de la casa, miro a la rubia de arriba abajo sin saber realmente quien era. Kurt intentaba pensar si la había visto antes pero en sus recuerdos no aparecía aquella elegante mujer.

Eh… Hola, soy Quinn Fabray, me preguntaba si aquí es la casa de la señorita Rachel Berry, verá, soy su doctora –Se explicó ella al ver la cara de confusión del chico.

Sí, aquí vive… -Respondió aunque no se movió del portón. Chica rubia, elegante, muy linda, doctora, en su casa y él era gay… ¡¿Su amiga le estaba coqueteando a su doctora?!- Ya se la llamó… -Contestó aunque su voz era insegura, entrando a la casa y buscando a la nombrada.

Rachel Berry ¿Me puedes decir que hace tu doctora, aparte de que muy bella, en nuestra casa? –Preguntó el chico a su amiga, lo que hizo que Rachel quedara con la boca abierta, sin entender de lo que estaba hablando.

Debes estar mal, la doctora Fabray solo me atendió una vez y fue muy amable ¿Para qué o por qué estaría acá? –Se cuestionó, capaz venía a decirle que se iba a morir más rápido de lo que ella creía.

No sé Rachel Berry, pero es muy guapa y creo que antes de tu ex novia, ninguna mujer había llegado a preguntar por ti –Le recordó Kurt, con una mirada más que picarona, lo que hizo que la castaña formara un sonrojo en su mejilla, ella se iba a morir y su amigo lo único que hacía era emparejarla con su doctora.

Cállate y que la doctora Fabray no te escuche diciendo eso –Le dijo antes de salir hacía la puerta, escuchando una risa de fondo y como su amigo le decía "Yo no he dicho nada, tu solita te lo imaginaste" lo que hizo que rodeara sus ojos.

Más que sonrojada por culpa de Kurt llego a la puerta, notando como la rubia esperaba con algo de impaciencia, parecía como si algo le sucediera.- Doctora Fabray, que extraño verla por acá –Comentó en un intento de olvidar la conversación anterior con su mejor amigo.- ¿Sucede algo?

Quinn al fin pudo reaccionar pero no como esperaba, solía tener todas las cosas en su lugar y ahora aquello se había ido de sus manos.- Sí, digo no… -Tartamudeo con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo le diría? Tenía que buscar la mejor manera de hacerlo.- Ah, ¿La invito a un café señorita Berry? O un helado si quiere, lo que usted más quiera…

Y aunque la intención de Quinn había sido algo inocente, no pudo evitar que las mejillas de Rachel se tornearan nuevamente rojas, un sonrojo más intenso que cuando estaba hablando con Kurt ¿Acaso su amigo tenía razón? Debía estar loca por pensar en algo así y era mejor dejar dejar aquella conversación aun lado, por su salud debía hacerlo.

No pasaron más de algunos minutos para que las dos estuvieran caminando por las calles de Manhattan y se acercarán a una cafetería, las dos habían pedido un capuchino e intentaba empezar una conversación o al menos así intentaba la doctora.

Entonces señorita Berry ¿Es de acá? Nunca la había visto antes en el hospital y tampoco en Lima, de donde vengo yo –Comentó mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su café.

Llámeme Rachel doctora Fabray, y no, soy de un pueblo cerca de acá, Sleepy Hollow, no sé si lo conozca… Cada vez que me enteraba que su padre estaba en la ciudad pedía una cita, él atendió a mi madre también, por eso confió tanto en el hospital.

Un pequeño retorcijón en el estómago le apareció, ahora no solo confiaba en el hospital sino en su padre, estaría decepcionando el doble o triple de lo que ya estaba haciéndolo a darle un diagnostico incorrecto a la paciente, a Rachel.

Ahora entiendo, por cierto me puedes decir Quinn, Rachel. Eso de doctora Fabray es solo cuando estamos trabajando y ahora no te estoy atendiendo –Pidió, detallando por primera vez a la que era su paciente.

Pequeña de estatura, eso lo había notado cuando caminaban hacía la tienda, con el cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, una nariz un poco rara pero lo que más le sorprendía de ella era su sonrisa, por más que creía que se iba a morir tenía aquella sonrisa que cualquiera contagiaba, a ella la estaba contagiando.

Quinn entonces, es raro… Digo, no estoy acostumbrada que un doctor llegue a mi casa y me invite un café y he tenido varias doctores y también doctores, no solo de New York también de dónde vengo, algunos han sido de New Jersey y… ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Tengo otra enfermedad? Porque he escuchado que….

La rubia la calló antes que siguiera hablando, colocando su mano apenas en los labios de la castaña, la iba a poner aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y lo que menos quería era sumarle otra enfermedad a la que ya creía que tenía.

No, no ha pasado nada solo que… Bueno, me preocupo por mis pacientes y… Solo quería decirle que… ¿Cómo se ha tomado la noticia? –Se mordió su labio inferior, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haberle pedido decir, había estado tan cerca y adiós problema.

Ah –Comentó algo decepcionada Rachel, por un momento las palabras de Kurt le habían llegado a la mente.- Bien, ya he sacado un seguro de vida, me he comprado un carro, también un préstamo que estoy pensando utilizarlo para viajar y ¿Sabe? Ahora que me voy a morir, creo que haré todo lo que no había hecho antes…

Un día, solo había pasado un día y ella ya se había endeudado hasta las pelotas, las cosas estaba de mal en peor ¿Ahora cómo le diría? Primero tenía que asegurarse que no hiciera más de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

Antes de que hagas algo ¿Me podrías avisar? Digo, puede que te haga mal y me gustaría estar pendiente de ti…

Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron al pedido de la rubia ¿Se estaba ofreciendo como su doctora personal? Eso le encantaba, porque tendría a quien consultarle por todas sus enfermedades y dolencias, y no por otra cosa como creía su amigo.

¿De verdad haría eso por mí? –Preguntó sin poder creerlo, queriendo abrazar a la rubia.

Sí, no hay problema con eso, seré como tu amiga. –Le respondió, notando la emoción de Rachel, tal vez, solo tal vez eso también podía ayudarla a explicarle que todo era mentira, mientras intentaba que no hiciera estupideces.

Una hora fue lo que duraron hablando, Rachel contándole su vida y Quinn contando parte de la suya, no le gustaba mucho hacerlo y de por sí, no es que hablara mucho con extraños acerca de ella, Rachel era una excepción y no solo por lo que había hecho, sino que aquella castaña tenía un poder especial para darle confianza, como si la felicidad en su vida fuera algo que no debería faltar, lo que hacía que Quinn sonriera solo porqué si, algo que no había podido lograr ni siquiera Sam.

Luego de dejarla de nuevo en su casa se dirigió a la suya, notando su buzón de mensajes del celular lleno por causa de su novio, había estado tan entretenida con Rachel, que ni siquiera había oído su celular sonar, pero antes de hablar con Sam, tenía que llamar a Santana, así se ganara insultos por parte de esta.

¿Si rubia? –Contestó la latina al otro lado del celular, con muy poco humor en sus palabras.

San… Hoy estuve hablando con Rachel Berry, la paciente que le dije que moría en 6 meses ¿Te acuerdas? –Preguntó mientras manejaba su auto, con los auriculares puestos para que no le dieran una multa.

No Quinn, no me acuerdo de lo que puede llegar a ocasionar que nos cierren el hospital –Respondió, lo que ocasiono un incómodo silencio entre ambas, que Santana supo bien que se había pasado con su comentario.- Lo siento, solo estoy preocupada ¿Cómo te fue?

Bien, pero no pude decirle –Contestó Quinn y todo el buen ánimo que había llevado con Rachel, se había esfumado con Santana- He pensado en algo, pero me siento cruel con ello.

Ya eres cruel, no se te olvide que eres Quinn Fabray, ex líder de las porristas y temor de las alumnas –Sin poder evitarlo la rubia soltó una pequeña carcajada, en la escuela las dos eran realmente crueles.- Escucho tu plan.

Volverme amiga de ella, intentar que no haga estupideces y cuando esté segura que me aprecia lo suficiente, decirle la verdad –Esperó lo que Santana le iba a decir, capaz no era tan buena idea lo que ella creía.

Me suena bien pero… Cualquier cosa que hagas o dejes de hacer con ella, Quinn. NO la enamores ¿Me entendiste? –Le aclaró Santana.- Y me importa un carajo con eso de "Soy heterosexual" lo cual sabes que no te creo, no la enamores y menos lo hagas tú y todo resultara bien.

La latina colgó la llamada y dejo la rubia a un más perturbada. ¿Enamorarla? Santana estaba loca y aún más loca creer que ella se iba a enamorar, ni siquiera lo estaba de Sam. La latina se le estaba zafando un tornillo y sea lo que sea que estuviera pensando "Amor" no estaba entre sus planes.

**La dirección de residencia que le he puesto a Rachel, es de verdad la de la serie pero en vez de decir "New York, New York" dice "Lima, Ohio" así que queda en una dirección inventada. **

**Sleepy Hollow si existe, es un pueblito a una hora en tren de la ciudad de New York **

**Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen el fanfic y sobre todo aquellos que me dejan un comentario. ¿Este capítulo se merece un review? Me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

_**Achele is REAL.**_


	3. Capitulo III

_**Agradecimientos:**__Eiva69__ (Acostúmbrate porque te voy a mencionar cada que vea un review tuyo, me haces feliz) __cc91, malena carrazko, lucyurga13__ (No te puedo adelantar nada, solo diré que será todo un caos je, me alegro que te guste) __Ms. Stark__ (No entendí mucho eso de los guiones, me explicas? Soy algo lenta xd) __Cloe, EatsBooks, Guest, qqq, lucas. , YoungRebel7__ (Stephanie Cayo, me baboseo por esa mujer jajaja por eso me gustaba la novela la verdad, aunque el fanfic va cambiar un poco/mucho a la novela) __**Muchas gracias a todos de verdad! No voy abandonar el fanfic, espero ustedes no me abandonen.**_

_**No soy calvo, ni hombre y no me llamo Ryan, así que eso significa que Glee no me pertenece (Lamentablemente)**_

_**-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_LA HIPOCONDRIACA_

CAPITULO III

Parecía que la idea de Quinn había sido perfecta, o al menos que era buena idea, pero la rubia no había contado que la castaña como buena hipocondriaca, le daría mil y varios malestares más, entre dolores de cabeza, mareos hasta un simple dolor de muñeca que podía ser un golpe normal contra algo.

Rachel por enésima vez te dije que no tenías nada –Le insistía, la cual había tomado hace unos minutos los signos vitales de la morena.

Capaz ya se me ha pasado pero antes de que viniera, te aseguro que si sentía una bola en la cabeza –Mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente, tocando la zona que había creído que tenía el "tumor"

Entonces ya no hay de qué preocuparse, el problema está solucionado… Te puedes ir –Resolvió Quinn la cual guardaba sus implementos, notando a su ahora paciente nerviosa en la camilla, se preguntaba qué era lo que pensaba, por qué parecía que nunca pensaba en cosas buenas por su enfermedad.

Supongo que no –Murmuró con nerviosismo.- Perdón por quitarte tu tiempo, sé que te esperan muchos pacientes y…

Otra vez una mano de Quinn en su hombro la hizo callar, no tenía más pacientes y por ello la había atendido de inmediato, la idea cuando termino era irse con su novio a la salida que le había pedido pero San podía esperar unos minutos, después de todo, tenía que seguir con su plan.

No te preocupes, todo está bien y yo he acabado –Le aseguró para que se relajara, cosa que pareció funcionar.- Tengo afán en estos momentos pero por otros temas más personales ¿Te parece si te doy una cita? Así no tienes que estar preocupándote.

Está bien –Respondió la morocha, esperando que le hiciera la cita para poder volver por si algo nuevo se le presentaba.- ¿Te puedo pedir tu teléfono? Digo, por si algo pasa…

Claro –Susurró la doctora que después de terminar de anotar todo en el computador y luego entregarle el papel donde estaba la hora y el día de la cita de Rachel, en la zona superior del mismo anoto su teléfono.- Y mándale saludos a Kurt de mi parte –Pidió antes de que Rachel saliera del consultorio.

Había sido una semana rara, había atendido a la morocha al menos unas diez veces y una vez a la semana a su amigo, solo como una consulta rutinaria ya que estaban escasos con el personal en el hospital a causa del escándalo que tenían los medios por la demanda.

Se restregó el cabello una vez más, dejando que el agua recorriera su rostro para relajarse mientras pensaba en la morocha. No entendía como una simple y absurda situación creía que era un caso de vida o muerte, como la vez que se había pintado sin querer con pintura roja (valga la redundancia) y decía que le estaba dando varicela ¿Acaso se ponía a pensar en lo que tenía antes de alterarse? Aunque, era inevitable que le causara algunas risas a causa de ello, era una persona… Especial, diría Quinn.

"_¿Te falta mucho?" _–El sonido del celular vibro mientras se daba los últimos toques en el maquillaje, algo leve, como le gustaba.

"_No, ya te dije en unos minutos salgo. Paciencia Sam, me demoro más respondiéndote cada 2 minutos." _–Fue lo que respondió rápidamente buscando sus llaves ¿Dónde las había dejado esta vez?

El celular volvió a sonar y estaba a punto de mandar al demonio a su novio, llevaba esperando unos minutos y ya la estaba afanando, las mujeres necesitábamos tiempo! Y más una doctora que solo salía una vez al mes.

"_Eh, hola doctora Fabray, digo Quinn o como sea, ¿Puedo hacerle una consulta?" _–Una carcajada soltó cuando leyó el mensaje, ¿Por qué no había pensado que algo así podía ocurrir cuando le dio su celular a Rachel?

"_Quinn está bien y claro ¿Qué sucede?"_ -Apenas oprimió el botón de enviar, la bocina de un carro se escuchó lo que hizo que volviera a lo que estaba haciendo, encontrando las llaves unos segundos y saliendo al fin al encuentro con su novio.

¿Esta vez a donde vamos Sam? –Preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio, las cosas no iban bien con él. Lo quería sí, mucho pero no como amor y creía que el sentimiento de él hacía ella era lo mismo, a pesar de eso, intentaba arreglar las cosas, por los años que llevaban juntos.

A un restaurante –Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Es comida china, nunca hemos ido a un restaurante de comida china ¿Por qué nunca fuimos antes?

Quinn negó los hombros sin darle mucha importancia a eso, volviendo su vista al celular, recordando que había dejado un mensaje a medio contestar.- "_El frío que sientes puedes significar muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que necesitas con urgencia una manta, la temperatura esta bajísima."_

Soltó una carcajada a leer lo que le había respondido, imaginándose la cara de la pequeña, hace varios mensajes atrás que había dejado de contestarle con seriedad para solo molestarla y parecía, que a pesar que sonara molesta, no estaba reamente enojada y le seguía el juego.

QUINN! –Un grito por parte de Sam hizo que diera un brinco en su asiento, volviendo su atención a él.- No sé para qué aceptaste venir, si mantienes con ese aparato –Dijo señalando el celular.- ¿Quién es? ¿Tienes otro?

Es solo San –Mintió.- ¿Y puedes dejar de gritar? La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé, tengo sueño ¿Podemos irnos? –Pidió lo que hizo que su novio frunciera totalmente el ceño.

A pesar de que estaba malhumorado no dijo nada y se levantó de la mesa, había sido la cita más corta que jamás en su vida había tenido, a veces se preguntaba si realmente la rubia quería intentar seguir con la relación que tenían, ya que le importaba cualquier otra cosa menos él. Primero era su trabajo y entendía que quería ser buena médica pero él también era doctor y no andaba metido tanto en el mundo de la medicina.

¿Puedes al menos darme un beso? –Pidió Sam antes de que la rubia se bajara, sosteniendo su mano y mirándola con suplica, Quinn hizo una pequeña mueca sintiéndose culpable por arruinar lo que era un intento más de arreglar las cosas, sin embargo se acercó a los labios de su novio a dejar un casto beso y volver a la casa.

"_¿Segura eso es una enfermedad? Siento que empezaste a inventarte enfermedades para no ganarme… Te digo que conozco más que tú" _–Soltó con una carcajada, esa chiquilla estaba loca, bastante diría pero sin embargo no podía dejar de hablar con ella, parecía que estaba en una nebulosa.

"_Claro que existe, tiene que leer más doctora Fabray" _–Mandó el mensaje mordiéndose el labio inferior con una sonrisa divertida.

Había estado caminando de un lado a otro por toda la casa mientras le mandaba mensajes a la doctora, había empezado siendo algo serio pero poco a poco había terminado en una conversación de más decir que un poco absurda.

Rachel puedes detenerte por favor –Pidió Kurt al verla ir de un lado a otro, lo estaba mareando un poco, aunque le gustaba la sonrisa que tenía su amiga.

"_¿Crees que sería buena idea? Porque si es así, mañana mismo estaré allá" _–Nuevamente otro mensaje, deteniendo su paso y mirando a su mejor amigo con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me ves?

Nada realmente, solo que estas sonriendo como tonta desde que empezaste a escribir mensajes por ese celular –Le respondió, haciendo que la morocha se sonrojara de inmediato.- ¿Se puede saber quién te mantiene tan ocupada?

Calla Kurt, no es lo que piensas. –Murmuró al ver la cara picara que colocaba- Necesito conseguirte novio para que dejes de estar tan pendiente de mis cosas.

Hasta que lo consigas querida, me tienes que decir que doctora, digo, persona es con la que hablas tanto –Insistió divertido, rodando los ojos nuevamente cuando su amiga le dejo de prestar atención.

"_De acuerdo, a esa hora llegaré, también descansa." _–Fue lo último que respondió antes de dejar el celular en la mesa y dándole la atención a Kurt, el cual la miraba curioso.- Debe descansar, tiene que despertarse temprano.

Claro ¿Y desde cuando sabes que la doctora Fabray tiene que despertarse temprano? –Preguntó llegando directo al grano.

Desde hace un minuto, no es lo que piensas Kurt y te lo digo otra vez, solo le estaba preguntando unas cosas sobre mi estado de salud –Le aseguro a su amigo, el cual no le creía nada.- Además es doctora, es obvio que debe madrugar.

Lo que es obvio aquí Rachel, es que así tú me lo niegues te gusta. –Murmuro seguro de ello.- Deberías preguntarle si tiene un amigo gay, hay doctores muy guapos, capaz…

Kurt no me gusta y no voy a preguntarle nada de eso, ella es mi doctora y yo soy su paciente –Murmuró para que lo tuviera muy en cuenta.

Claro amiga y nunca te he dicho lo contrario, ojala te "cure" algo mas –Murmuro con cierto doble sentido antes de acercarse a Rachel y dejarle un beso en su mejilla.- Que tengas buenas noches y si te llegas a sentir mal, sentir mal enserio, enserio…Por favor Rach, me avisas.

Apenas quedo sola y estuvo segura que Kurt se había marchado, soltó un sonoro suspiro, mirando de nuevo el celular que había dejado en la mesa, mejor dormiría antes de pensar cosas que no podrían ser, ni en sus más locos sueños.

-/-/-/-/-

Santana te estoy diciendo que me ayudes, no que sea mi cómplice, no es que haya matado a nadie por Dios! –Pidió Quinn persiguiendo a la latina casi por todo el hospital.

¡No la mataste pero le diste una sentencia de muerte! Y me quieres hacer parte de esto –Repitió, alzando sus manos haciendo más dramatismo a la escena.- ¿Aparte quieres que sea gratis? Nunca hago una consulta gratis

Te lo está pidiendo tu mejor amiga, la que te ayudaba a ahuyentar a todos los que estaban detrás de Britt, a la que es como tu hermana! –Le recordó.

¿Y? Amigos son amigos, trabajo es trabajo y no me vas a pagar! –Repitió. Aunque la verdad era que poco le importaba el dinero, solo era una excusa para no intervenir en el problema que Quinn tenía, no era buena idea.

¿Pagar qué? –Preguntó Britt apareciendo de repente, lo que hizo que Santana se pusiera pálida y una sonrisa malvada apareciera en el rostro de Quinn, sabía lo que venía.

Le estoy pidiendo a Santi que atienda a una de mis pacientes Britt, le quiero hacer un TAC para saber cómo está su cerebro y sabes que la mejor neuróloga aquí es tu novia –Coloco una tristeza falsa, si alguien podía convencer a Santana era Brittany, ella tenía un poder especial con la latina.- Pero dice que si no le pagan, no podrá ¿Puedes creerlo?

Santana ¿Enserio harás eso? –Preguntó con su rostro decepcionado.- Puede tener algo muy grave en la cabeza… Hasta convertirse en zombie si no le ayudas a Quinn con ella –Los ojos de la rubia empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, aunque su último comentario hacía pensar a las otras dos presentes como Brittany se había podido graduar en medicina.

Pero… Pero… Pero –Murmuró, para luego soltar un gruñido por lo bajo, dándole una maldición a la rubia con los ojos.- Le atenderé Britt, pero por favor, no llores ¿Si? Es lo único que te pido

La chica sonrió y se acercó a su novia, dejando un no muy inocente beso, lo que hizo que Quinn formara una sonrisa. Tenía un plan para empezar a solucionar el problema pero necesitaba de Santana para eso, sobre todo porque necesitaba aquellos exámenes para que Rachel creyera lo que le diría.

-/-/-/-

¿Tú eres aquí la doctora o soy? –Preguntó una latina realmente alterada, no podía creer que esa enana le estaba poniendo pruebas a lo que estaba diciendo, si ella decía que estaba completamente bien, ¡era porque así era!

No soy doctora pero solo digo, de pequeña me caí en un palo y siempre creí que tenía una fisura o algo parecido –Mencionaba Rachel, moviendo los pies mientras estaba en la camilla, viendo a la doctora que Quinn le había pedido visitar.- Una doctora siempre debería revisar dos veces su…

No me vengas a mí a decir como hago mi trabajo! –Replico enojada.- Si digo que no tienes nada es porque NO tienes nada –Soltó, se estaba aguantando las ganas de salirse de su rol de doctora y tratar bueno, como trataba a cualquier persona.

Ey puedes calmarte ¿Sí? Solo di un consejo… Creo que te estas alterando y deberías ir a un médico –Murmuro Rachel, no queriendo que la doctora López se enojara más con ella, pero estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

Oh claro, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Tal vez porque trabajo en un hospital y siempre me rodeo de puros médicos! –Escupió, no tenía paciencia con nadie, solo con Brittany pero era algo diferente, a Britt la amaba.

Antes de que la Berry pudiera recriminarle por la forma en que le hablaba, la puerta sonó, entrando luego una rubia conocida por ambas al consultorio, notando la cara de pocos amigos por parte de Santana y conociéndola a la perfección, sabía el por qué era.

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha ido todo? –Preguntó con calma, acercándose a Rachel para ayudarla a bajar de la camilla.

Dile por favor que en su cabecita no tiene nada mal, al menos no algo físico que se pueda mostrar en una radiografía o en un tac cerebral –Contestó la latina, cruzándose de brazos de forma contundente.

Bueno Rachel ya sabes que esos dolores de cabeza que sientes, en realidad no son nada y te lo acaban de confirmar –Le dijo lo más delicado posible, esperando la reacción de ella.

Sí… Pero no es forma de que me hable así, yo solo le decía que un buen medico revisa los exámenes dos veces, es todo! –Murmuró enojado, sosteniéndose del brazo de la rubia.

Eso fue como si le hubiese echado un balde de agua fría a Quinn, haciéndose más culpable por su equivocación pero al menos, de a poco, haría entender a Rachel que no tenía nada y todo era producto de una condición psicológica.

Santana pídele disculpa –Pidió casi ordeno a la latina, la cual abrió su boca completamente para objetar.- Por favor, ella tiene razón, no es forma para que le hables y menos siendo tu paciente.

La morena la fulmino con la mirada, y con un "Te mataré, Quinn Fabray" con la mirada que solo podía entenderlo ellas dos por su larga amistad, terminó pidiéndole disculpas, para luego pedirles/ordenarles que salieran de SU consultorio.

-/-/-/-

Perdón por Santana y la forma que te pudo haber tratado –Le dijo mientras salían del hospital, aún Rachel iba sujeta del brazo de Quinn, pensativa.- No es mala persona y mucho menos mala médico, solo tiene algo de poca paciencia

No te preocupes, y creo que solo porque lo dices tú te creo –Comentó, formando una sonrisa que inevitablemente hizo que la rubia también sonriera.

Bueno sí… Supongo que mis amigas son algo… Especiales –Dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa, sin saber realmente el por qué era.

Voy hacer una comida este fin de semana y me preguntaba si querías ir, digo, quiero agradecerte de alguna forma que seas así como mi doctora personal –Murmuró, subiendo la vista para poder ver los ojos avellana de su acompañante, no había visto ojos así, tan especiales en otro lugar.

Claro, me encantaría… -Respondió, soltando el brazo en el que iba sostenida la morocha al ver el taxi que había pedido al fin llegar.

Ya te sabes la dirección de mi casa, te enviaré un mensaje para arreglar la hora -Prometió antes de acercarse a la rubia, dejando un beso algo temeroso y delicado en su mejilla.- Hasta luego, Quinn.

Adiós Rachel –Respondió cuando ella ya se había separado, mirándola desaparecer en aquel taxi. Aún sentía un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, los suaves labios de Rachel en su mejilla y no entendía el por qué, pero aquella situación la estaba preocupando, era mejor que no jugara con sus endorfinas o todo esto saldría muy pero muy mal, podría terminar… Mejor ni lo pensaba.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_**La cantidad de endorfinas es una de las causas del efecto químico en el cerebro el cual llamamos "Amor" **_

_**Muchos me han dicho que el fanfic les ha parecido algo gracioso o que parece de comedia y les juro que me tiene sorprendida, porque esa no es mi intención, siempre he creído que soy un asco escribiendo comedia xD Pero bueno, si ese ha sido el resultado, me alegro!**_

_**El fanfic **__**no lo voy a dejar botado **__**No había publicado antes porque me enferme horrible (sigo enferma) segundo, porque lo estaba adelantando bastante y tercero ¿Cómo se puede concentrar habiendo tantos fanfics buenos faberry? Son increíble chicos.**_

_**Sin más los dejo ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review? Me -hacen feliz c: **_

_**Próxima actualización**__: 24/10_


End file.
